Shouldn't have fallen in love
by Dramione Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since birth, they even live together. Both have partners and are happy with their lives. Can one kiss, one night change this? AU AH BxE R&R *Bad at Summarys*
1. you got a friend in me

**Disclaimer - I do not own a single thing in this story. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Plot - Bella and Edward have been best friends forever and live together as well. One night an accidental kiss makes them see that they have feelings that run deeper than friendship. The only problem is Bella has a boyfriend called James and Edward has Tanya. Will they ever admit their feeling to one another. **

**I suggest playing the song Best friend by Queen as this is what inspired this chapter**

**Chapter 1 - Best friend **

"Edward, where the fuck have you put the remote" Bella shouted feeling the frustration building inside of her.

Edward had always done this, even as a child. He would take something and leave it in some obscure place that no one would think to look.

"Oh shit, sorry Bells it's sitting in the kitchen" Edward shouted back.

Bella tutted and walked into the kitchen, she noticed the remote sitting on top of the microwave and rolled her eyes as she entered back into the living room.

She collapsed onto the two year old sofa and switched the telly on. Switching it onto her favourite show _Grey's Anatomy _she sat back and relaxed for what would hopefully be a night of lazing about doing nothing.

"You still watching that crap, Swan?" Edwards voice sounded from behind Bella making her heart nearly jump out of her chest.

"Goddamn it Edward, why must you always do that?" she yelled out of breath from trying to calm her racing heart down.

Edward merely laughed and sat down next to her, stealing some of her Hershey's Kisses and Hugs. All Bella could do was glare at him and try to keep a straight face.

"You are so lucky that you're my best friend Cullen, or else you'd be dead. No-one steals my candy." Bella laughed.

"No-one except me" he nodded

With nothing more to really say both of them sank further into the sofa and watched the show. Edward would occasionally whisper remarks to Bella. Comparing them to characters, his favourite appeared to be Izzie and Alex. Bekka would just laugh and lean closer into his side to keep warm.

It was the way it had always been for them. Their mothers had met during their pregnancy and immediately formed a bond. Both had even been born on the same day. Renee and Esme had always said that they were meant to meet.

During childhood the bond between Edward and Bella had only grown stronger. Edward appeared to be the more dominant one and made all the major decisions for both of them whilst Bella simply followed. Edward had always taken care of Bella and had often stated that it was his job to protect her.

Esme told Bella that once Edward had told off his big brother Emmett for making Bella cry. An impressive thing considering Emmett had always been built like a bear.

Through their years at high school both of them had stayed together and never drifted apart. Often people assumed that they were romantically involved with each other, which to be honest was a little disturbing to both.

During High school Bella appeared to find herself and became more independent, not really needing to rely on Edward as much. This only strengthened their friendship further. However it did cause them to get into a fair bit of trouble with the staff.

Once Bella had dared Edward to set the fire alarm off at school. It ended with both being dragged to the principals office and given a months detention.

Relationships with other people was the only time that the two of them were a bit more distanced. No one could understand the closeness that they shared and were often a bit intimidated by it. Women seemed to view Bella as a threat and never really liked her, while men seemed to never trust Edward around Bella.

These relationships never really lasted long and were few and far in between, Bella and Edward could never cut the other person out of their life and always chose each other over a partner. They both knew that when they found the right person that they would understand and not be threatened by the friendship.

After High school both of them had went to the state college. Edward had studied Art and Art history while Bella decided to major in Criminology . The college years were what Bella considers the best years of their life. The days were filled with debates and academic learning while the nights consisted of parties and socializing.

After College both had decided that they would move in together. Bella got a job working for the Behavioral Analysis Unit and Edward had started work in an art gallery. Both jobs paid well and allowed them to buy an apartment in New York .

Now 23 years after being born Edward and Bella were still best friends. They had their ups and downs but were always there for each other. They knew what each other were thinking and were always able to tell if the other person wasn't themselves. It was a friendship that other people can only dream about.

They could tell each other anything and knew everything about each other. Bad habits and annoying personality traits were overlooked. It didn't matter that Bella liked to clip her toenails in the living room or that Edward liked to take books in the toilet to read. They knew each other inside out and things like that never mattered.

If there were days that Bella was feeling ill, Edward would send her to her bed and bring in soup every few hours before reading Wuthering heights to send her to sleep. If Edward was having a bad day at work Bella would grab him a few beers and order his favourite Chinese food and talk it through with him.

They were always there for each other and knew how to cheer the other person up. Edward could always remember when Bella had her heart broken by her first serious boyfriend Jacob. She had cried for hours on the phone to him and he just listened to her problems. He had driven to the rental store and grabbed her favourite movie and popcorn and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

It had been like this for their whole lives and both felt comfortable with each other. Nothing could change the fact that they were dependant upon each other.

"So what's the plan for the weekend? We going to any bars?" Edward asked

"We better, we are like fucking losers, sitting in every night. Doesn't help that James and Tanya are away either" Bella moaned yawning slightly.

James and Tanya were Bella and Edwards friends from high school. Edward was dating Tanya and Bella was dating James, it was great because both James and Tanya knew how close Edward and Bella were and accepted it. Mainly due to the fact that they were so close themselves. It was the perfect match for both pairs.

"Right well, tomorrow night we hit Cielo. Okay we have a few drinks and just hang out"

Bella nodded before pushing herself off the couch to try and make her way to bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, I'm totally fucked." Bella waved goodnight to Edward and walked back to her room.

Lying back on her bed the last thought that she had was that at least tomorrow night would be fun.

**Please Review. Let me know what you think. Good or bad. **

**~Stace**


	2. Suck my Kiss

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**So this is the second chapter and will feature Bella and Edwards kiss **

**I love these kind of stories, where Bella and Edward are friends and take forever to actually realise their friends which means that you are going to have at least 8 chapters before one of them realise their feelings. **

**Song for this is Suck my kiss by Chilli Peppers. **

**Chapter 2 - Suck my kiss **

Bella was thankful that she and Edward were going to Cielo tonight. They both needed to escape from the confines of the apartment. It had been too long since both of them had enjoyed a night out together and tonight they would both make the most of it.

Bella wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table watching as Edward hummed happily at the kitchen stove, It was always Edward who made the breakfast and served it. Bella had tried to say that this was because of the fact that she was such a klutz that she would burn it.

"How the hell can you be this alert at" Bella stole a glance at the clock "8 o'clock in the morning?"

Edward shrugged and popped a bit of bacon into his mouth. He had never had any trouble getting up in the morning unlike Bella, who seemed to fight against getting out of her bed until after 12. He had always been an early bird, probably due to the fact that his dad had always been up early. Edward had always gotten up early to see his dad off to work and to help his mum out in the kitchen.

It was a routine that had carried onto his life with Bella. It was comfortable and familiar and made Bella happy so that was a plus.

**Bella POV**

How the fuck can he be this alert in the mornings. I swear he is way to peppy for my liking sometimes. I was always more of a night owl than a morning person. Renee had often said that I was like a vampire.

I watched as Edward made our scrambled eggs and bacon for a few minutes, before I walked to the cupboard and took down two plates and glasses. It was a morning routine of ours and we had perfected it like a dance routine. Emmet had once said that it was like watching the Morcombe and Wise breakfast sketch. It was perfectly choreographed.

"So what time are we heading to Cielo tonight?" I asked

Edward just shrugged and sat the plates down on the table. Grabbing the morning newspaper he took out the sections that we both liked to read. For him it was the business section and for me it was my guilty pleasure of the wedding section.

We sat in silence for the whole of our breakfast just reading and occasionally commenting about something that we found interesting. It was comfortable.

I swear it sounded like we were an old married couple.

The phone rang breaking me out of my thoughts. Edward knew that I wasn't going to answer it any time soon so went to get it himself.

"Hey Bella, it's for you. It's loverboy" he teased.

I snatched the phone off of him and pulled a face before walking into the privacy of my bedroom. I shut the door behind me, god knows if Edward would try and listen in. It is something that he would do just to watch my face go beet red with embarrassment.

"Hey baby" I crooned into the phone

"_Hey, sweetie, how are you? You missing me?"_

"Of course J, how could I not miss you?"

"_Good point B" _He laughed

"So Edward and I are going to Cielo tonight. You wanna come?"

"_God I wish that I could, but I gotta finish up some crap at work"_

"Ok, well I'm going to be thinking of you tonight. Wishing that you were with me"

"_Oh really. And do tell me what will you be thinking about"_ his voice had taken on a dark edge to it that made my panties wet.

"Well, I'll be thinking about you. Kissing me. Running your hands up and down my body"

"_Sounds good baby, what else?"_

"You, fingering me. Making me wet. God James you have no idea how much I miss your fingers and your tongue"

"_Almost as much as I miss being in you tight,wet pussy" _

"God J, I just need you cock. I need it inside of me. It's been too long. I want your hard cock thrusting in and out of me. I want to feel you come inside me"

I was so wet and horny. I just needed to be fucked. I mean, really pounded into, hard and fast. I could feel my centre aching so I reached my fingers down and lightly skimmed the waistband of my pj bottoms. I slowly dipped my fingers under and reached down to my destination. I was so wet for him. Who was I kidding I was always wet for him. My fingers ran lightly between my folds just stroking gently. Until I pushed one finger in.

"_Are you touching yourself baby?"_ James moaned

"Yeah……I'm imagining that it's you. That my finger is your cock. Buried deep inside me" I panted

My speed increased and I could feel the tension building in my stomach.

"_God that is so hot, babe. Im stroking myself thinking of you"_

"Oh yeah, hunny, Imagine that it's my hot pussy around you. Imagine that it's my mouth. Are you close?"

"_Yeah. I'm so fucking close, I swear it's so hot. You are so hot baby. I just want to ride you."_

That was it his words sent me over the edge and I swear that I could see spots. I moaned loudly and felt myself clench around my fingers. On the other line I could hear James groaning and saying my name over and over again.

"_God B, that was hot! Where did that come from?"_

"I dunno. I just missed you and really need you. I gues I'm just going to have to wait though. At least until you're free." I whined.

"_I know. Look baby I gotta go. I have to take a shower and run out the door. Mr Becker wants me in the office for 11."_

"Ok. Call me when you're free."

"_I will. I love you B"_

"I love you too" I whispered. There was a strange feeling in my stomach every time I said those words to him. Like there was something missing. I think it's just nerves though. I mean it's a big fucking thing to love someone and for them to love you. Sometimes I feel as if I am never enough for him. Like he deserves better

I looked in the mirror and studied the image that stared back at me. Nothing special. I was of average height and had boring brown hair and brown eyes. My hair was down to my chest and curled slightly at the end. That was the only thing I liked about myself was my hair.

My body was skinny, too tomboyish . I didn't have a huge chest although my legs were nice and I did have a flat stomach.

Compared to Tanya who looked like a model, I was plain. Tanya had long strawberry blonde hair that fell to just below her shoulders in soft waves. She had emerald green eyes and the prettiest smile that you could ever see. People had often compared her to Jessica Biel. Only with Redder hair.

You could see why Edward dated her. Both Edward and Tanya looked as if they could be models. Any kids of theirs would undoubtedly be gorgeous. Edward had a mop of light bronze hair that was always sitting in a dishevelled manner. His piercing green eyes drew you in at every opportunity and he had the 'body of an Adonis' as I had been informed of many times by Tanya and other girls.

James again was beautiful. He had the whole bad boy kind of look about him. Cropped hair and beautiful gray eyes. He was out of my league. But for some reason he loved me and wanted me.

And for some reason Tanya and Edward were my friends. 3 beautiful people and one ordinary.

I walked back into the living room with the phone to find that Edward was sitting on the couch with a big shit-eating grin on his face.

"What you so happy about?" I shot at him

"Oh nothing. Just though that it was entertaining hearing you and James having phone sex. You're quite a screamer. Funny I always pegged you for the quiet type. Guess looks are deceiving" he laughed while I stared with an open mouth.

I could feel my cheeks burning as I realised that I had been louder than I thought.

"How…. Much did you hear?" I asked carefully

"Pretty much everything" he grinned up at me.

.Me. I am never going to live this down. Edward started laughing uncontrollably, so I done the first thing that I could think of and attacked him with one of the pillows from the couch. His jaw dropped and his eyes narrowed.

Before I knew it I was pinned down underneath Edward and his hands were going for my sides.

"Sto……stop……stop please. I'm sorry" I laughed

"Not good enough, what do you have to say?" he chuckled

"Ok. Ok….. Edward is a a fucking god. Happy?" I laughed

His tickling stopped and he stood up. Reaching a hand out to pull me up. Grabbing it I was pulled to my feet.

"You don't play fair" I shook my head.

Laughing Edward walked into his room and shut the door.

**Later on that night**

I was dressed for the kill. I had on a tight white dress with some small kitten heels and a clutch bag. My hair was straightened to perfection and I had on natural looking make up.

As I paced the living room waiting for Edward to come out of his bedroom I kept casting myself glances in the mirror.

Edwards door opened.

"About time, man. I was wondering if you'd ever come out" I turned around and was shocked.

Edward looked ten times more gorgeous that usual. He was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants. His hair was messed to the point it looked like sex hair.

"Haha very funny. You look lovely Bells." He smiled.

I could only nod and follow him out the door.

Cielo was packed. All the chairs were filled, though Edward had managed to bag us two in the corner. I was now onto what felt like my tenth drink.

I knew that it was only my fifth but I could feel myself start to get tipsy. Edward and I were pretending to be together to avoid any awkward pick ups being attempted by singles. We decided to do it after a tall creepy looking guy called Chad had tried to hit on me .

He had approached me and spoke about himself in third person. Telling me that Chad liked what he saw and couldn't wait to see more. Edward had come over straight after I threw him a 'help me' glance. His arm wound round my waits pulling me closer to him and he had led me away from creepy Chad.

"I leave you alone for two seconds, and already the wolves descend" he had joked.

We had been dancing to a few songs and at the moment we were sitting at the table rating the people that walked in.

"Oh I'd give her an 8" Edward murmered

"Her? Are you drunk? Did someone leave her cage open?" I looked at Edward only to notice him looking at me with an amused grin. He was having me on.

The beat changed and a new song came on. I recognised the song at once. It was Chris Cornell Part of me.

We both rose to our feet and danced our way to the dance floor. Edward put his hands on my hips and swayed his hips. I followed his lead. I was glad that we were such good friends that we could dance provocatively and not have it mean anything

Little girl, I love when she talks to meGot to smile, when she walks that walk with meI want the girl, but I want a lotMight cross my mind, but that's where it stops

OhhhhThat bitch ain't a part of meNo, that bitch ain't a part of meI said no, that bitch ain't a part of meNo, that bitch ain't a part of meI said no, that bitch ain't a part of meNo, that bitch ain't a part of meI said no, that bitch ain't a part of meNo, that bitch ain't a part of-part of-part of me

We moved a bit closer and I rolled my hips into his groin running my hands down my body quickly. His hands gripped me more tightly.

I love the girl, I'm lovin' the dress she wearsShe's got a hold, got a hold of my neck, oh yeahI wanna cry, the way that she movesI want the girl, but not what she's going throughOhhhhhThat bitch ain't a part of meNo, that bitch ain't a part of meI said no, that bitch ain't a part of meNo, that bitch ain't a part of meI said no, that bitch ain't a part of meNo, that bitch ain't a part of meI said no, that bitch ain't a part of meNo, that bitch ain't a part of-part of-part of me

I turned around to face him and we both started to mimic dry humping. Edward lifted my left leg up and hitched it around his waist briefly making us come even closer. I slid my leg down and slid down his body before sliding back up to stand face to face with him

She was so friendly, I had one too manyBut now that they tell she was rubbing up against meBut I swear, never meant a thing, she was just a flingThere's no other woman who does it like you

Edwards eyes were dark and looked lust filled. Unconsciously I licked my lips and watched as his eyes followed my tongue. Before I could even blink his lips crashed down onto mine and his lips moved against mine.

It felt so good that I couldn't help but kiss him back. His tongue asked for entrance and I quickly granted it. Bringing my hands to his hair and running my fingers through them. I ground my hips into his feeling his erection pressed against me.

Edward moaned in my mouth and pushed my face harder against his. His tongue never stopping its search of my mouth.

That bitch ain't a part of meNo, that bitch ain't a part of meI said no, that bitch ain't a part of meNo, that bitch ain't a part of meI said no, that bitch ain't a part of meNo, that bitch ain't a part of-part of-part of me

"Bella" he moaned into my mouth, bringing me out of my spell.

He sensed my tension and stopped. We both drew back with wide eyes and I covered my mouth with my hands, like such a fucking cliché.

I stepped back never taking my eyes off of him. I felt sick. What had we done? We had just cheated on our spouses and what made me feel sick was that I had enjoyed it and wanted more.

Turning my back on Edward I ran towards the exit, grabbed my jacket and bag from the women at the cloakroom and jumped into the nearest parked taxi.

The journey seemed over before it had even begun. I threw a couple of dollars at the taxi driver and thanked him before running up to our apartment. Unlocking the door I stepped inside.

I closed the door behind me and leant my head against it. Touching my lips briefly I closed my eyes and let a single tear escape.

What the fuck had we done?


	3. I cheated myself

Ok so here is chapter 3 my lovelies. I don't know what anyone is going to think of this. I have added a sub plot as well. Decided we need some action apart from what will be happening between the sheets. Thank you so much for all the story alerts. I have decided that the first 5 people to review will have a character names after them in the next chapter.

I will try and upload another chapter before the weekend but can't guarantee because work has been crazy. I'm having to deal with adults that behave like children.

So enjoy this and please review. I will give everyone cookies.

Dramione Cullen

Song list

Wake Up Call - Maroon 5

You Know I'm No Good - Amy Winehouse

Forgive me - Leona Lewis

**Chapter 3 - I cheated myself **

**Bella POV**

I lay looking at the white ceiling of my bedroom, watching the patterns. My head was pounding and my heart was thumping. I felt sick and I knew that it can nothing to do with the amount of alcohol I consumed last night.

When I had first woke up I couldn't remember a single thing, then the memories came crashing back. I felt like bricks had been dropped on my fucking head. There was no way I would have been stupid to have done that…. with Edward?

Maybe I imagined it. Maybe nothing happened and this was all the result of my overactive brain.

I couldn't stay in here forever. I would need to get up at some point, better now than later. I threw the covers of my bed back and rolled out of bed. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves I walked out into the hallway and made my way into the living room.

I could hear the radio playing in the kitchen and could smell pancakes being made. I trudged my way to the kitchen and leant against the doorframe. Edward had his back to me and was flipping the pancakes in the air. He hadn't heard me come in obviously.

I decided to just brave it and be the first to speak.

"Morning" I tried to say some-what cheerfully.

He tensed up for a second before relaxing and turning round to face me with a forced smile on his lips. His hair was ruffled and he had black bags under his eyes. It didn't matter the boy still looked fucking good.

"Hey" he said softly.

"So….. Pancakes for breakfast I see. They smell really good. I'm starving after last night…" I trailed off knowing I had made a mistake by mentioning last night.

He tensed again and took a deep breath, about to make a speech of some kind obviously.

"Look Bella, should we not, I don't know, talk about what happened. At the club last night"

_Great_!!!!

"Edward what happened last night, was a mistake. We both had a lot to drink and missed our partners. It was nothing, Okay? I'm sorry I done it" I rambled on

Edward relaxed after I had spoke and the tension seemed to roll off his shoulder.A grin spread on his face and he turned back to making our breakfast.

_No need to get fucking happy about it. _

I sat down and watched him flipping the pancakes some more before putting it on the two plates that he had set out. A glass of OJ appeared beside me along with my breakfast. I smiled, he knew the way I liked my hangover breakfast.

I noticed that I had no cutlery beside me, looking around I noticed it on the middle of the table along with Edwards. Reaching out at the same time he did, our finger brushed each others and a shock was sent through my system. I jerked my hand away instantly and couldn't help but notice the look of hurt that flickered across his face.

"Sorry, electric shock" I explained.

We both sat in silence for a few minutes, It wasn't the comfortable silence we were used to, it was awkward and strange. This was not how we worked.

Edward sighed deeply and I kept my eyes trained on my plate.

"Okay, I can't fucking take it Bella. I know what you said about last night being a mistake, but I need to tell you. Last night was the best fucking kiss of my life. I mean I felt things that I couldn't have dreamed of. Things that I don't have with Tanya. Things I'm pretty sure you don't have with James. I mean what was it? Did you feel it?"

How could I tell him that yes I felt it. No I didn't have it with James. That it too was the best kiss of my life and that even the thought of him with Tanya made me queasy.

He raised his eyebrows at me and waited for my answer. It was an answer that he wasn't getting any time soon, for I jumped out of my seat and bolted towards my bedroom. Locking the door behind me, just in time as Edward tried to open it.

"Bella, come on. I'm sorry if that scared you. I didn't mean to have that little outburst. Come on, B open up the door" he was trying to persuade me .

"Edward, just go away. I need to be by myself" I shouted.

I launched myself into my bed and buried my head into the pillow. Muffling my scream with it I let loose all the emotions that had been building up inside of me since this morning.

_Shit. Bella don't be a pussy. Just go back out there and pretend you're ok._

"Shut the fuck up" I snapped at myself.

What the hell had I done? I had messed up the best friendship I had, all because of one of the most mind blowing, life altering kisses of my life. What was I going to do?

Glancing over at my picture wall I zoned in on a picture. It was a picture of James, Tanya, Edward and I. It had been taken on one of our holidays together. We had spent three weeks in Adelaide, Australia. The photo had been taken on the beach. We were all hugging and laughing. It had been taken in the water after we asked someone to take a picture.

It was looking at this picture that I knew I couldn't ruin 2 relationships and the friendships that they brought. I would put the kiss behind me and move on. I was with James and Edward was with Tanya. Plain and simple.

I stormed out of the bedroom and into Edwards room where he was sitting with his head in his hands. I was angry, no actually I was beyond angry. I was fucking pissed off. Why were we letting this effect us?

"Ok Edward, I'm just going to say one thing about last night. After that we never speak about it. It was a mistake. I didn't feel a thing. I love James and you love Tanya. I will not jeopardize our relationships for the sake of one measly fucking kiss. We forget about it, and we go back to normal." I hissed at him.

His lips tightened and he nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry, you're right. We can't let this come between us or the people that we love. So let's just forget about it, like you said" He admitted.

I nodded and walked over to him, wrapping my small frame into his masculine chest. A part of me hoped that everything was going to go back to normal. While another hoped that I had not just made the biggest mistake of my life.

**Edward POV**

She was so beautiful when she was pissed. Her face was adorable and the way that she stomped her foot was cute.

I knew that what she said was right. We both had great relationships with people we cared about. While I knew that Tanya and I loved each other , I wasn't so sure we were _in _love with each other. God I sounded like a fucking cliché.

I wrapped my arms around the girl that was my best friend. I knew what I would need to do. I would need to try and forget about what happened the other night.

It was only one kiss. That couldn't change a friendship and it certainly couldn't make two people who were best friends have romantic feeling for each other.

It was probably just because I was so fucking turned on last night. I had been sent a picture by Tanya that night, saying me how much she missed me and showing what my present was going to be tomorrow. Two words maids outfit.

It was going to be hot. My dick was twitching now, just thing about it. I couldn't wait to be buried inside of her again. It was too long since we had been together.

I let go of the girl in my arms and told her to go and get ready. Her lazy ass never got out of her pj's until midday.

As she shut the door I turned the lock and walked over to my nightstand, there was a picture of Tanya in a very skimpy dress. She had said that it was taken for my lonely nights. She was wearing a short black dress that made her legs go on for miles. Those legs were sent by the gods. Having those wrapped around you was like heaven.

I took frame and loosened my trousers before dropping them to the ground. My cock stood to attention and I let my hands wrap around it. Looking into the picture I started to jerk off, my hand moving up and down slowly. Giving small squeezes here and there. My dick twitched and I could feel my release building.

My hand moved faster and I hissed in pleasure. I could just imagine Tanya's hot little mouth engulfing my cock and the thought made me want to cum.

I knew that my release was coming soon so I started to picture more erotic pictures.

_Tanya sucking me off, Tanya bent over the bed, Tanya with legs spread wide. _

The thoughts made me cum so fast that I was dizzy. My hand was covered and my dick throbbed. I panted for a few minutes before grabbing a few tissues and cleaning myself up. I fixed myself back in my trousers and stroked the picture I was holding.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow night, all of my fantasies were going to come true. With Tanya you could bet that I would be in for the ride of my life.

Tanya never disappointed. She would always surprise me. I suppose in a way I did love her.

My mom kept bugging me about when I was going to make 'an honest woman' out of her. She had said that we had been together for long enough and should start to think about settling down and raising a family. The thought didn't repulse me and I had entertained it more than once, but there was still something off with the picture. Something missing. I've always just pushed that thought to the back of my head.

Bella was right. What was one kiss compared to 3 years together?

**3 days later - Bella POV**

I was glad that things between us had went back to normal. It was going back to the way that it had always been and I was bloody relieved.

James and Tanya were coming over tonight for a meal and we had decided that we were not going to tell them about our mistake.

Edward was cooking a dinner for all of us and I had tidied the apartment. I gave myself the once over in the mirror. I was wearing an ice blue cocktail dress that was beaded at the top and ruffled at the bottom. My hair was curled and my make up was natural with the exception of a light red lipstick.

I walked into the living room and lit a few candles. Popping some music in the CD player, I heard a knock at the door.

I ran and opened the door. There stood James and Tanya. Tanya was wearing a white less dress and smoky black eyes. Her white pearly smile stretched even further as she saw me.

"Bella, God I've missed you. We have so much to talk about" she said as she gathered me up into a bone crushing hug.

James stood beside her with a sexy grin plastered on his face, making me bite my lip. He was wearing smart black pants with a black wife beater and white shirt that was unbuttoned. He was leaning against the door and stepped towards me as Tanya let me go.

He scooped me into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, before putting more passion into it. He dipped me down and to the side where we shared our 'movie kiss'. It was something that we had seen in sex and the city and had copied it ever since.

It was our own kiss and was our 'thing'. I heard a throat clear behind me and tilted my head back to see Tanya and Edward watching us with amused expressions on their faces.

James brought me back up to my feet and hugged me from behind.

"How's it goin Ed?" he laughed

"Good mate,you?"

"Great now I'm with this little vixen" James said as he nuzzled my neck.

I laughed. Things were Ok.

"Look dinner isn't going to be ready for another 40 minutes. So how bout we crack open a bottle of red and chat" Edward said.

Everyone was fine with that. We sat down and Edward opened the bottle pouring a glass for each of us.

We sat and chatted for a few minutes about everyone else's work, James being a published author and Tanya a fashion designer, before moving onto mine. It was a sore subject that no one really liked to talk about, due to the fact the three of them were overly protective of me and hated that I worked in a dangerous profession.

"Well we have a really interesting case at the moment. Erm murders of about 6 young women in the city. The MO is each women has had her throat slit and the blood drained, they also have crosses carved into their chest. It's fascinating, you know. The UNSUB is exhibiting signs of Anger Excitation behaviour, meaning he's becoming sexually aroused by the suffering of the victim. There are also signs of Anthropophogy. The UNSUB clearly thinks that he is something more than human. He thinks he is sub human. These woman are nothing more than a game. A game that he's playing to try and outsmart us. It's exciting" I ranted

Looking at their faces I could see their worry, they hated cases like these. Ones in which I would become so involved that I would do whatever it took to identify the UNSUB. I had had my life in danger a few times and had even been shot once. This was all part of the job and they knew that. It didn't stop them worrying though.

"Bella, please just be careful. Ok we all love you and we don't want you to get hurt" Tanya pleaded.

If only they knew just how far into this case I had become involved.

**A.N Ok please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Manic Monday

Slowly opening my eyes to the sunlight that streamed into my room with a groan, I rolled over onto my side. Two strong arms trapped me in a strong grasp. I gasped before turning round to my captor and placing a kiss on his perfect lips.

"Morning honey" I smiled lazily at him

"Morning love" he murmured as he placed feather light kisses on my neck.

I moaned in satisfaction and hissed in pleasure as the kisses got lower and lower. Soon I was on my back and my legs were spread wide. I lifted myself up onto my elbows and looked down at my lover who was situated between my thighs. His head raised up and I looked into his green eyes.

"I love you Edward" I whispered

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

I shot up in bed and held a hand to my rapidly beating heart. It panted as my heartbeat fought to get back to normal.

_Oh shit!! I did not have a sex dream about Edward. Did I?_

"Baby, what's wrong?" James muttered sleepily from beside me.

"Nothing, just a bad dream I guess" I lied.

I lay back down and turned to look at James. I reached a hand out and traced his face with my fingers, going over his perfect full lips and his long eyelashes.

"You were groaning a lot, and tossing and turning for a while" he said

"Really, I can't remember" I swallowed the sick that was rising in my throat.

I hated lying to James. We had always said that our relationship would be truthful and this wasn't supporting that cause. I rolled over and looked at the clock on my bedside.

"Oh Fuck!!!!" I screamed.

I jumped out of the bed and grabbed the clothes that were lying on my bedside chair. I ran into the bathroom and quickly scrubbed my face and gave my body a quick wash. Shoving my legs into the grey pinstripe bootleg trousers and tossing on a black cami and a victorian style white top. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and brushed my teeth quickly.

I strolled back into the bedroom to find James lying against the bed with an amused grin on his face. I pulled my big black and white beads off of the table and grabbed my briefcase from under my bed.

"Have fun at work love. Try and catch those criminals" he smirked up at me.

I sarcastically laughed at him and leaned over to peck him on his lips. He tried to go for tongue action which was quickly denied. No way was I ruining my fresh breath for his morning breath.

I waved him goodbye and ran into the living room. Looking over at the couch I noticed Tanya and Edward laying on it with a blanket thrown over them. My breath hitched and my stomach felt as if it had stabbing pains.

Both looked over at me and smiled at the same time.

"Bells, Where you heading to" Edward looked over at me with confusion.

"Work. I agreed to fill in for Griffen today. There is a huge lead at the moment."

I knew that they hated me doing overtime and thought that I spent too much time at the office. They thought that I needed to stop and relax for once. I slyly grabbed Edwards car keys from the table.

Both Tanya and Edward with their faces tensed nodded and I noticed that as Tanya lay back Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tickled her neck. I couldn't look for some reason. Probably because it was a really private moment and I didn't want to stare.

_Is that really the reason. Or are you so fucking jealous that you can't see straight_

No that wasn't it. I had seen Edward and Tanya in this position lots of times. It was probably just because of that stupid dream. I had no idea where it had come from and never wanted it to happen again.

I ran down the flight of stairs and unlocked Edwards car before jumping in. I turned on the radio and smiled at the song that came on. Manic Monday by the bangles. I turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the car park.

**20 minutes later**

I ran into the office and apologised for being 5 minutes late. The rest of my team were already at the desk.

There were seven of us in total. The team leader was called Brittney and was the loveliest person that you could ever meet. She was tall and had white blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was in charge of all our investigations and reported to the big bosses. Brittney was the Supervisory Special Agent in our department

"That's fine Bella. Next time try and tell James not to keep you up all night though" she smirked.

Next came Katie, who had jet black hair that was poker straight. Her eyes were green and had a depth in them. Katie was also a Supervisory Special Agent and profiler but let Brittney take the lead in the cases. Katie was the type that preferred to remain quiet until she had something that she felt was important. She was the type that thought before she spoke. Katie shared very little of her personal life and remained professional at all times.

Then there was Jasmine. What could you say about Jasmine. She had dyed black hair that was always done up in a crazy hairstyle and work dark make up. She reminded me a bit of Coreen from Blood Ties. She always wore punk band shirts and dressed in the cutest clothes. Jasmine was the Technical Analyst and was as crazy as they came. She would be the one that everyone would turn to for their problems. I loved Jasmine, she was the one that I was probably closest to out of the team.

KK or Karen came next and she was a special agent and profiler. KK was the same rank as me. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes that were a little darker that Brittney's. KK was a loud and outspoken girl who believed in physical means to get an unsub. She was the protector of the team and god help anyone who tried to fuck with us.

Then we had the two men that made the rest of our team up.

First there was Ryan who was a Special Agent and a profiler. He had the typical police look about him and was uncannily similar to that guy who was in CSI with the southern accent. Nick something or other I think his name is. Anyway he was the big brother to me and the office player. At the moment he was seeing KK and it looked as if he was changing his ways for her.

Last member to my team was Parker. Parker was African american and had a shaved head. His attitude was like KK but worse. He had a no shit tolerance and would call you on your bullshit. He was my favourite sometimes because of the way he acted. It was funny to wind him up and watch him go.

With the exception of Jasmine all the team were profilers and our job was to identify the type of person a killer or criminal was. It was a job that I loved and the most recent case that we had taken on board was the most exciting one. I felt a personal connection to the case that I couldn't explain.

"Ok so let's get started" Brittney lead the meeting

I decided to start first and report what I had found

"I was looking over some of the crime scene photos and looking at the victims. The UNSUB isn't stupid. He knows what he's doing and is clearly trying to bring attention to himself. He wants to play games. If you look at where each body has been left you'll notice that each women has been left in an open environment where he knows that she is going to be found. I'd say he is local."

KK and Katie nodded their heads in agreement and wrote down what I had been saying. I decided to carry on.

"I also decided to look into the victims background and I think that I may have found a small connection. All the women that the UNSUB has killed have all had the same hair colour, height, weight and eye colour. I looked into previous photos and childhood backgrounds trying to find a link and this was all I could find.

Everyones heads snapped in my direction and I could see the look in their faces as their minds processed what I had been saying.

"Well, that would mean that the attacks aren't random and that the UNSUB is targeting specific women. It may be that he has come out of a bad relationship with someone and sees the victim as a representation of the person. This changes a lot, the UNSUB is an organised offender." Britney gasped with wide eyes.

They all had the look in their eyes that I had had yesterday when I put the pieces together. This would mean that offender was smarter than we realised. He had chosen specific women despite the fact that half of them had changed appearance.

As we all sat and though over the findings the door burst open and Reynolds ran in the door panting.

"The last Vic of the Williamsburg killer had DNA on her neck. It matched to a record found in the CODIS. Name came up Thomas G. Jewrin. He was convicted of sexual assault 5 years back. The guy had no credit cards or birth Certificate on him so police had no choice but to take that this was his name. I'll go and dig out the files on him and see if I can get his picture"

We all nodded, finally glad to have a lead on the case.

**9 hours later **

I had arrived back at the house after god knows how many hours at work. As I unlocked the door I could smell curry being cooked and wandered into the kitchen to find Edward sitting at the table with a small smile on his face.

"What's all this?" I asked

"I thought that since you had a hard day I would cook you a nice meal. Then you and I can site down and watch re runs of criminal minds. Where I can listen to you tell me how they are doing it all wrong."

My heart melted and I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and snuggle into his chest

_No bad Bella. Don't think that_

"Thanks. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Edward froze at that and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I mean as a friend" I corrected although a part of me was hurt that he felt so repulsed by the idea of me as a lover.

Understanding flickered across his face and he motioned for me to sit down and eat my dinner.

Later on that night as we were watching telly I found myself leaning closer into his body and my eyelids closing from exhaustion. I couldn't help but think of how comfortable I was and how I never wanted to leave.

Before I could even question this thought. Sleep overtook me and I fell into a peaceful dream.

**A.N ok so what does everyone think and can anyone guess the reason for the sub plot. I think it's fairly obvious but maybe that's just me. Anyway I loved all your reviews and please please keep them coming. **

**Oh before I forget to say I am heading off to Florida for 2 weeks early next week so I will try and have another chapter uploaded for you before I leave as a parting gift until I get back. **

**So as a going away present I would love for more reviews from everyone. **

**Take it easy **

**Stace **


	5. Red right hand

**I really wanted to upload another chapter and everything just came to me when I was reading the old and new reviews. **

**Let me know what you think and thank you so much for all the alerts that this story has received. **

**This chapter will be fairly short and I'm giving more clues to the case of the killer. The sub plot will aid the story and will aid Bella and Edward getting together. I just decided that I don't want the story to be too much of a cliché**

**Enjoy. **

_**Hands caressed my skin and trailed down my neck, chest and stomach. They continued down their path until the found my dripping centre. One finger dipped into my core and started the slow movement of sliding in and out. **_

"_**Oh God" I gasped and bit my lip hard, drawing blood. **_

_**I pulled the body that lay next to me over myself and looked up into the eyes. They were filled with love. **_

"_**I need you" I gasped **_

_**Feeling him at my entrance I moaned and sighed once he began to enter me. His hands kept a hold of my hips as he thrust in and out in a slow movement. **_

_**My hips bucked to meet his and I couldn't escape the moans the came from my lips, or help the deep feeling of satisfaction that I got from hearing him chant my name over and over again. **_

"_**I……I love you Bella" He whispered in my ear. **_

"_**I love you too, Edward" I cried. **_

I shot up out of my deep sleep and pleasant dream. _Fuck no._ I did not just have another sex dream about Edward, this was getting out of hand. I felt a movement at my side and looked at Edward asleep beside me. I quickly realised that we were in the living room, where we had fallen asleep last night, and had slept in.

I studied his face for a while and noticed how perfect he was. He had full lips that had creases in the side from his dazzling smiles. His perfectly sculpted cheekbones looked like something that the gods made. He had the smallest amount of stubble from not shaving recently and his face had a look of serenity plastered across it. He truly was breathtakingly beautiful.

My eyes lingered on the small scar that he had on his chin from when I had cut him trying to give him a shave. I always felt so guilty about that, even though we both knew it was an accident and he never blamed me. I lowered my face down to his level and let my lips brush over the scar. Kissing it gently I lingered for a second before pulling away. Edwards eyes fluttered slightly for a few minutes before opening.

"Hey" He croaked as he sat up stretching

"Morning, Sorry if I woke you."

Edward shook his head and stood up stretching some more, also giving me the perfect view of his six pack. I forgot to breathe and almost choked out aloud before regaining my composure and standing up myself.

I tried to stretch and found myself in pain with my shoulder. I winced out loud and Edward was immediately at my side.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked urgently

"Yeah, It's just my goddamn shoulder. I must have been lying on it at night, I have cramp in it."

"Sit down on the floor Bella" Edward commanded.

I couldn't help but follow his order, he had a way of making me do anything that he wanted. I felt him sit down on the couch behind me and felt two masculine hands touch my neck, tensing myself slightly.

"Relax, Bella, your going to make it fucking worse. Just let my magic hands work you over" he soothed me. I couldn't help but imagine what else I wanted those hands to do.

He was kneading my shoulder and neck, giving me the best damn massage that I have ever had. My breathing became shaky and I could feel a stirring in my stomach. I couldn't help but moan out loud.

Edward froze behind me and chuckled softly.

"Don't stop, please it feels so good. The pain is almost away" I moaned.

His hands started again and I couldn't help but notice how they started to go round to the front of my neck and lower slightly. I leaned back a bit and started to squirm in my position. My panties were soaked all the way through and I was sure that he would be able to smell my arousal at any point. My head lolled back and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

_How the fuck was he making a massage arousing?_

Edwards hands were back round the front of my body and were lowering again, his fingers were brushing over the top of my chest , I was pretty sure that he wasn't going to stop any time soon. I kept biting my bottom lip to try and escape the sighs that would escape my mouth.

Edwards hands dipped below my top and groped under my top. I couldn't help but groan with the contact of skin on skin.

_James never touched me like this_

The voice in my head that reminded me of James brought me out of my pleasure. I pulled Edwards hands from out my top and stood up. I spun to face him

"I said that this couldn't fucking happen again. Now what do you go and do? You fucking feel me up" I yelled

Edwards face went from pleasure to shock to disbelief to anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK! You know that you enjoyed that just as much as me. I can't believe you're pinning this on me. It takes two to tango Bella and I didn't hear you complaining at any point. I can't take it. I'm fucking out of here. I need to clear my head and I don't need you around me. Stop being such a fucking bitch!"

With that Edward stormed out of the apartment slamming the door. I flinched at the sound of the door banging shut. I couldn't help the sob that escaped from me or the tears that ran down my face.

What the fuck had I said that for? I had just yelled at my best friend and blamed everything that happened on him. We had never had an argument in our lives and here we were yelling at each other.

Fuck this. I wasn't going to cry over something that wasn't my fault. He started to feel me up and I couldn't help it if I fucking enjoyed it. I hadn't asked him to grope me. He did it by himself.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of vodka from the cupboard and a glass. Walking to the living room I sat the bottle down and pulled my briefcase out with the files of the Williamsburg Killer.

I needed to do this to relax. I poured myself a glass of Vodka and drank it slowly before starting to go over my case notes.

The killer had left his DNA on one of the victims, there was also a piece of red hair found at the scene. It was female but matched nobody in the CODIS. This Thomas G Jerwin didn't even exist and we now knew that it was a made up name.

What we did know about the killer was that the victims he picked had to have specific qualities about them. They had to have brown hair, brown eyes, were 5'4 and weighed 110.

The victims names were Belinda Meradith Smith, Melissa Sammy Brookstein , Melinda Brooke Skylar, Marie Sarah Baldwin, Bethany Stewart-Mitchell and Becca Susanne Miller.

As my hand traced over each girls name I noticed a similarity. I gasped and ran to the phone.

I quickly dialled Brittneys phone number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Britt, It's Bella. Look I was going over the files."

"Bella, you gotta quit this. Stop obsessing. Do I have to tell James Worthing off for not keeping you satisfied. You have to work all the time" She teased

"Look Brittney. All the girls they all have the initials. S, M and B. Don't you see he's not just picking girls that look like his desired victim. He's even picking specific letters to make the fantasy more real."

The silence at the end of the phone was deafening to me.

"Shit Bella, how the fuck did we miss that. Okay well, that's great, that's just great. Go over some more and see if you can find any other similarities. I'll speak to you tomorrow ok. My daughter is waiting for me to take her to bed"

_Bed?_

I glanced up at the clock and noticed the time. How long had Edward been gone and how long was I looking at the case for?

The lock in the door turned and I watched as Edward walked into the room.

"Look, that was a really shitty thing, that you done back there. I mean really shitty. You're my best friend though and no matter what you do. I can't fucking stay mad. I don't know what is wrong with us but I can't deny the attraction."

"Neither can I. But what do we do?" I pleaded

"We ignore it, pretend it didn't happen and it might go away" He answered sombrely.

I nodded in disappointment, when I noticed something in his hand.

"What's that? An I forgive you present?" I joked

"No. It was lying on the doorstep when I came back. It's got your name on it."

He handed the present to me and watched as I opened the box. A note lay on the top.

_My dearest Bella, _

_I do so hope that one day we will meet. You have been the one looking into my case and my personality. I can only remind you that everyone can be watched. You are no different. I long for nothing more than fulfilling my desire and drinking the sweet blood that is within your body._

_Every time I was with those women and I watched the light fade from their eyes all I could picture was you. _

_I hope that you enjoy my gift and I cannot wait until we meet. _

_Regards, _

_T G J_

I looked into the cardboard box and lifted out pieces of paper. Turning them around I gasped. There were pictures of me, pictures that were taken when I was out on walks, when I was home, with Edward, with Tanya and lastly one of me sleeping in Edwards arms last night.

I dropped the box to the ground and turned to face Edward who had been looking at the pictures with concern.

He engulfed me in a hug and shushed me.

"Oh God. Edward the victims he's been choosing are supposed to be me. The initials. B, M, S. **B**ella **M**arie **S**wan. He's been watching me." I sobbed into Edwards hug.

"Bella, I will not allow anyone, to hurt you, They are going to have to get through me first. Do you understand? I will protect you." he spoke with determination.

I could only hope that he could protect me, for the killer had already killed 6 other girls and there was only Edward in the way of him making me his final and 7th victim.

**So………………………..**

**Let me know what do you think? Has anyone ever had a horrible experience with someone having an obsession with them? **

**Has anyone guessed the killer yet?**

**Stace **


	6. Who knows if I'm ready

**Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts. I have decided that this chapter needs to be a bit more shocking to get more reviews. A lot of you will hate me, but remember this is an Edward/Bella story. So while it can get worse it will get better at some point. I have had one person guess the killer and while there is no drama (killer sense) in this chapter I wonder if people are still guessing. **

**Song for this chapter is Who Knows - Natasha Bedingfield**

**I always take this as when you first discover that you love someone. **

* * *

It had been two weeks since the letter, two weeks since I discovered that the killer was after me, and more importantly two weeks since my second kiss with Edward.

I had told myself to get over it, to put it behind me and forget it, but I couldn't . Every time I closed my eyes all I could think about was his lips against mine, his hands on my body.

We had tried to act as normal around each other as possible but it was hard, whenever our hands would brush against each other there would be an awkward silence before one of us would walk out of the room.

James was away again on yet another business trip. He hadn't given me any explanation about where he was heading off to this time. All he had told me on the phone was that an unexpected complication had arisen with his work and he would need to take off for a few days.

Whenever Tanya was around the flat I shut myself in my room and didn't come out until either she left or she and Edward were asleep in his room. I couldn't stand to see her face, not after my betrayal.

Today she was over again and this time I couldn't avoid her because she had insisted that I have lunch with her and Edward.

We were going to the Modern Restaurant, Tanya's treat, before I would leave them for their night in. The thought of them together like that made me sick, even though I knew that I had no claim to Edward.

I stood outside the restaurant waiting for them to show up. I was wearing a simple blue sundress, white pumps and bag. I stood tapping my foot, the reservation was for 1pm and it was now nearing 12:55.

_Where the fuck are they?_

Running a hand through my hair I searched the busy New York crowd looking to find them. All I could see where rows of strangers going about their busy day.

"Come on guys, where are you?" I muttered to myself, casting another glance at my watch.

"You looking for us?" Tanya's voice rang out behind me and I turned round.

At that moment I wished I hadn't, they both looked so happy. Tanya wore a soft yellow tiered strapless dress with white peep toe high heeled shoes while Edward wore a pair of grey suit trousers with a white shirt on.

His arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her close into him, while her head rested on his shoulder. Both of them were laughing and I watched as Edward gave Tanya a kiss on the head as they came to a stop in front of me.

"Where were you?" I threw my hands out to the side as I said this.

"Sorry we got a bit caught up" Tanya giggled while Edward snorted.

The smile was wiped off of my face and I turned towards the entrance of the restaurant. Angry tears started to form in my eyes and I tried to wipe them away.

"Are we going in or what" I demanded

I stomped over to the doors and pulled them open, not even bothering to hold it for the happy fucking couple behind me.

A cute waiter with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes rushed over to attend to us.

"Hi, welcome to Modern. How many are in your party?" he asked cheerfully.

"Three, reservation under the name Denali for 1pm" he ticked crossed out our name and motioned for us to follow him to our table.

We walked to a small table in the end of the restaurant and the waiter pulled a chair out for me. Before he even had time to get to Tanya's chair, Edward was there pulling it out for her.

I grabbed a bit of the bread from the bread biscuit and stuffed it in my mouth, rolling my eyes at the loving display that they were giving each other and every other fucking patron.

The waiter came back and handed us all a glass of water, he gathered his pen and pad out, ready to take the order.

"What can I get for you today?" he asked as he leered at me.

"To start I'll have sweet Pea soup, and for my main course I will have the roasted monkfish" I ordered snapping shut my menu and handing it back to him.

Edward and Tanya ordered the same thing. _Awww how cute!_ the voice in my head was being sarcastic. I wanted nothing more than to storm out of the place and never come back.

The waited walked over with the starter and I watched as Edward fed Tanya some of her lobster salad. I fought the urge to gag.

Tanya giggled and I watched as she licked the salad juice off of Edwards fingers, I felt like fucking smashing her head into the plate.

Crossing my arms I tried to signal for the waiter to bring the main course quicker, he seemed to get the message because he made his way over with them.

"Thanks" I mumbled

I quickly stuffed the monkfish in my face and listened to what they were talking about.

"So, I was talking to Esme and Carlisle and they were saying that whenever we get married we could use the boathouse" I nearly choked on my monkfish

_When_ they get married?

Edward had said that it would be years before he even thought of settling down with Tanya. I watched as the colour drained from his face and knew that this suggestion by stupid bitch face _no Bella, she is your best friend_, by Tanya was something that he wasn't expecting nor aware of.

"That's a great idea honey, we should look into when they are free and have a look around" Edward smiled at her.

_No fucking way_

I was not fucking expecting this. Edward was actually supporting this.

"What do you think Bella?" Tanya looked at me with a large grin on her face

I couldn't speak, I could only shrug my shoulders and shove more monkfish in my mouth.

"Well, how about we look after this and see when they have an opening. It wouldn't hurt to look. Plus if we like it, we can book it for next year" I watched as bitch face trailed off with a shy look on her face.

_Come on Edward. Tell her it's too fast_

"Yeah that would work. I wanted to talk about setting a date anyway. I mean I know that I haven't asked but we both know it's going to happen. Why wait. Why don't we look and then book the soonest date" Edward suggested

I felt the air leave my lungs and I struggled to breathe and watched as Tanya squealed and threw her arms around Edwards neck.

"Does this mean what I think it means" she asked

_Please don't let it fucking mean what she and I think it means_

"Yeah. Marry me Tanya. We've been together three years and I think it's time we moved on. Marry me Tanya. Be my wife?" he looked at her with questioning in his eyes.

Tanya nodded and kissed him on the lips. I felt hot tears streak down my face as I watched my best friend and his _fiance_ embrace each other.

I barely noticed the sound of the other patrons clapping and whistling.

I could only focus on the sharp pain that was in my chest and the fact that I couldn't seem to breathe right.

Tanya looked towards me with tears of her own, for entirely different reasons, and opened her arms.

"Aww Bella, don't cry or you'll start me off. Isn't this great?"

I leaned in to hug her and shut my eyes tight to stop any more tears.

"Congratulations Tanya, Edward. I hope that you will both be very happy" I stuttered.

Tanya squeezed me tighter and placed a kiss on my cheek, my eyes however stayed on Edward and I watched as he gave me a sad smile and shrug.

"Bella? Will you be my maid of honour?" Tanya whispered in my ear.

I could only nod and hug her tighter as I stared at Edward.

"Guys, I really need to go. So again congratulations. We'll need to throw a party or something and celebrate. I need to go now. Thanks for lunch" I grabbed my bag off of the floor and walked down the stairs tripping as I went.

Thankfully I managed to recover before I fell flat on my face. I ran outside and took large gulps of air. My hands covered my eyes as I leant against the wall and tried to steady my breathing.

Edward was getting married and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do to stop it, and what bothered me most was that I realised what I was feeling.

I was _in love_ with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I know it's short but I think it's ok. So please review. You guys rock my world and I'm hoping that when I come back in 2 weeks I will have reviews.**

**Stace**


	7. The Winner takes it all

**A.N Wow the response that this chapter received was just amazing. It blew me away. You guys are totally my inspiration and encouraged me to write one more chapter before I leave for the 2 weeks. **

**So my shoutouts go to RobertPattinsonisHOTT, Ashpyrena, kk1999, acw1, Kel, TheNuge and snfrisby. You guys made my day when you reviewed and it really put a smile on my face. **

**I was also wanting to put a request for anyone who would like to Beta this story. I think that it could be 100 times better with a beta. If anyone is interested then leave me a pm. Other request is for anyone who can make a trailer on youtube for this to pm me. I suck and can only do picture videos ****L L**

**Lastly before we get to the drama. Here is the soundtrack to this chapter**

**What Might have been - Diamond Rio**

**What hurts the most - Monica **

**What hurts the most - Rascal Flats**

**Smile - lonestar**

**Not Ready to make Nice - Dixie Chicks**

**The Fool - Lee Ann Womack**

**She's got you - Patsy Cline **

**Breathe - Sia**

**Almost lover - A fine Frenzy.**

**Chapter - The Winner takes it all**

I couldn't believe that he was getting fucking married, that bastard. How could he do that to me, in _front _of me. How could he be that cold to me?

I walked down the road to the apartment slowly, watching the couples that walked down the street and trying to find something that they had that Tanya and Edward didn't have.

I watched as couples kissed and cuddled, as the strolled down the street holding hands and laughing with each other, there was nothing different about the way they acted compared to _them._

I took the steps up the stairs to the apartment slowly and fought the urge not to cry, I couldn't cry. What right do I have to him, he's been dating her for years, I knew that this was bound to happen.

Sifting through my handbag to find my keys I felt a sharp jabbing pain.

"Ow" I yelped pulling my finger out and inspecting it.

Blood dripped out of it and I shoved the finger in my mouth trying to stop it. I saw the cause of the prick and pulled it out. It was a badge that Edward had given me years ago. It read 'The Winner takes it all'.

I felt like someone had just slapped me in the face, it was too much and the tears started to build in my eyes again.

I threw the badge in the outside bin and opened the door. Throwing the keys onto the table I looked around the flat. _Our _flat. the flat that once married Edward would move out of.

All of the memories that we had made here together were going to be taken away, I would never get to have Edward cook me breakfast, or sit up and watch _Grey's Anatomy _with me.

I would have to do all that alone. Edward would no longer come into my room at 3am to tell me about an idea he had for a painting, I would no longer see that smile before I went to bed. Or listen to him play bad Jazz music around the house when he was feeling down.

These were all things that Tanya was going to have, she would wake up each morning with him beside her and have him cook _her _breakfast, lunch and dinner.

My mind started to go into overdrive as I thought about the life that they would have, the life that may have been mine if I had just spoken up.

I could see them getting married, then a year after that having a beautiful little boy that looked just like Edward. This would be followed by more children, before they would know it they would be celebrating 50 years together.

Was it wrong for me to feel this emptiness, or for me to want to be the one that he married, the one he made love to and the one that he had kids with?

I could see now what might have been, the happy life that I may have had. That I couldn't have now because they now belonged to Tanya.

I ran over to the phone and dialled a number that I hoped would make me forget everything. They picked up on the fourth ring.

"_Hello?"_

"James, it's me baby. How are you? I missed you" I tried so hard not to cry.

"_Hey sweetie, what's wrong? You sound upset"_ I let out a small sob which was covered by my hand

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just being silly. I missed you and it's just hard being away from you" he sucked in a deep breath on the other end

"_I miss you too. I love you and can't wait until I'm back home with you" _I felt so bad for lying to him.

"I know, is there no way you can get home quicker?" I needed him home to keep me sane.

"_I could try. No you know what I'll take care of the stuff here and I'm going to be home in a few hours."_ I nodded before remembering that he couldn't see me.

"Ok. Thank you. I just need you at home with me" I sniffed into the phone.

"_I'll see you soon baby, I promise. I love you"_ I held the phone away from my mouth and let out another strangled sob.

"Me too. Bye" I hung up without another word.

I let out the scream that had been building inside of me, I fell down to the floor and rocked back and forth.

It was like a flood gate had been opened, I just couldn't seem to stop the tears.

I heard the keys in the door and quickly shot to my feet before running into the kitchen. I turned the taps on and quickly splashed my face with cold water before patting myself dry.

I could hear laughing in the hallway, grabbing an glass out the cupboard and pouring myself a vodka soda I walked into the hallway. Standing there was Tanya and Edward, she was whispering in his ear and the exchange looked so intimate that I felt guilty for being there.

There was a peaceful look in her eyes, and she had a huge smile on her face. I cleared my throat and both of their faces shot up.

Tanya's grin grew even bigger and Edward gave an apologetic smile to me.

"James is coming home early. I asked and he said that he was leaving and would be here in a few hours" I said it so quiet that I couldn't be sure they heard me.

The look on their faces however told me that they had. Tanya nodded and smiled some more while Edward took on a cold look and nodded stiffly.

"That's great. I can't wait to tell him the good news. Who knows maybe this will kick him into gear and you two will be next." I felt sick to my stomach the second that she mentioned James and I marrying.

"Yeah, maybe" I watched Edwards face carefully and took a small bit of pleasure at the pain that crossed his face when I didn't disagree with Tanya.

I walked into the living room and could see them following me in out of the corner of my eye. I sat down in the cushy chair and watched as Edward and Tanya took the couch. Tanya curled her feet under her and leaned into Edwards side, he automatically put one arm around her shoulder.

"So I know that we only got engaged this afternoon, but Edward and I went and picked up some bridal magazines from a stand. I want to look over them the now." Tanya's eyes shined with excitement and I just couldn't say no.

So I just nodded and bit my lip to stop the whimper that I knew would escape me if I wasn't careful.

Tanya screamed and pulled out the magazine out of her handbag and laid one on the table.

"Ok so Bella, I want you to look at dresses and tell me what you want to wear and what I should wear" she shoved the magazine towards me.

It took all the strength inside of me not to tear that magazine apart. Instead I just picked it up and opened the first page.

It was painful looking at all the dresses and trying to pick one out for the woman that was going to marry the man I loved. Edward cleared his throat.

"Tanya maybe now isn't the time. Plus Bella probably has better things to do that look at these" he suggested giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it. You guys want to have the best friend chat. I'll go and I'm gonna call your mom to tell her the good news. It's great isn't it."

Tanya leaned in and kissed Edward on the mouth softly three times before coming over to me and kissing the top of my head. She waved slightly and walked out of the apartment with a bounce in her step.

As the door shut I looked over to Edward who had his eyes closed and a frown on his face.

"Ok Bella, Give it to me. Whatever you want to say, say it now" he shook his head

"Who says I even want to say anything? I might be happy for you" I tried to be as innocent as possible.

"Cut the crap, I know you too well. You have something to say, so say it" he demanded.

"Okay, you want me to say something. How about why her? How about was it planned? What do you want me to say? That I'm happy for you? Well if that's what you want then I'm sorry I can't do that." his eyes were still closed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry that I sprung that on you" he whispered

"Sorry? Sorry isn't going to take back the fact that you are _marrying _her. Sorry doesn't make the pain inside of me get any better. How could you do that to _me_. How could you kiss me the other day and then propose to her today. I feel like I can't breathe, I can't breathe when I watch her with you. Or whenever she calls. I hate her. I _hate_ my best friend. All because of you" I shouted out feeling the tears come back.

Edwards eyes shot open and his eyes blazed with a fire that I had only seen a handful of times.

"And you don't think that I can't breathe whenever you're with James? When I see him touch you I feel sick. I hate the fact that I can't even kiss my fiancée without thinking about you. You're in my head all the time! I can't escape you and I don't even know if I fucking want to" He shouted

I walked towards him and pushed his chest causing him to stumble backwards.

"You….You don't get to feel that way. You are marrying Tanya. You made your choice. You have to live with the consequence." I cried more freely

Edwards face softened a bit and he looked around the room wildly. I looked up to his face and let out a whimper. It brought his attention back to me and his hand came up to my face and cupped my cheek. His thumb brushed my skin and I closed my eyes.

My hand came up to meet his and my head turned to kiss his palm. I heard him sigh and I leaned into his palm even more, his hand then moved from my cheek to my chin and tilted my face towards him.

His eyes searched mine and he slowly leaned down, his lips met mine gently and we kissed softly. I felt his tongue come out and sweep my bottom lip, looking for an entrance to my mouth which I gave him. The kiss became more passionate and our tongues fought together, his hands started to move from my face down my body. They caressed my neck before moving onto my chest. He then followed down to the bottom of my dress, playing with the material for just a second before his hands reached around the back.

His fingers went for the zipper and pulled it down before pushing the straps down as well. I stepped out of the dress and kicked it to the corner of the room.

There I was standing in my underwear and he was still fully clothed. He must have realised because he took my hand and gently lead it to the bottom of his shirt.

I leaned back in for a kiss before I began to unbutton his top. He shrugged out of the shirt and pulled me into him, our skin met and I hissed in the simple pleasure from it.

I reached down to his trousers and started to fumble with the belt, his hands joined mine and we hurried to undo it and unzip his trousers. Before I had even got them off of him his lips were back at mine. His tongue probing my mouth, searching for mine.

He began to back me very slowly towards his bedroom, before spinning us around to kick the door open, his mouth still glued to mine he pulled me towards the bed and kept his hands at the back of my head while we fell down.

He rolled me over so that he was on top and began to kiss my neck, moving down toward my chest, he freed me from my bra. Once freed he began to kiss lower and lower until he got to my nipples, he sucked gently on the top before becoming rougher.

I moaned in pleasure, this was better than I expected. His tongue trailed around my breast before trailing down my stomach.

"Fuck…..Edward" I groaned out.

His nimble fingers pulled on the elastic of my panties and pulled them down my legs. I held my breath in anticipation for what would happen next.

My back arched and I moaned out loud when his hot mouth met my dripping pussy. My hips bucked up to meet his tongue. He chuckled darkly before diving back in.

"God, oh God. Don't stop. Please don't stop" I begged

My hands grabbed onto the back of his head to hold him in place as I could feel my orgasm approaching. His tongue lapped at my clit and gently bit down causing me to come.

I lay panting as he crawled up my body, he kissed me on the lips and I could taste myself on his mouth.

"You have no fucking clue how long I've wanted to do that for" he growled.

I grabbed his face and smashed my lips into his, desperate to get another taste of myself.

My feet hitched around his waist and my toes tried to push his boxers down. Edward laughed into my mouth and his hands helped my cause.

Edward then ground his hips into mine causing me to moan at the feel of his erection pressed into my centre.

"So fucking sexy" he muttered.

I could feel his tip at my entrance and looked up into his eyes. Edward gave me a questioning look before he pushed into me gently.

I could feel myself expand to fit his length, he pushed in a few more times before he bottomed out. I could feel ever inch of him inside me. I was nearly ready to come at the feeling of him being inside me.

Slowly he began a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of me. His lips never left any part of me for long and I could feel him sucking on the flesh in my neck.

Our hips met in the perfect motion and I could hear Edward grunt every few seconds. I loved this feeling of being so full and I never wanted to go without this feeling again.

Our thrusts were becoming faster and harder.

"Fuck me harder Edward" I moaned

"Fuck Bella! You're so fucking tight" he groaned as his hips thrust into me.

I could feel my orgasm approaching and fast. Edwards must have felt it as well because his hand came down to pinch my clit, sending me over the edge.

"Baby, I'm coming" Edward warned

"Come inside me baby…… Oh come inside me " I demanded

My walls tightened around his shaft and I felt him shudder before feeling him come inside of me. I screamed at the feeling.

He pumped in me a few more times before I started to feel him go soft. His body collapsed onto mine and his head buried itself in my chest. I wiped his hair back and I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

Edward lay panting on top of me before he pulled out of me and rolled over onto his side.

We lay for a few second barely talking until Edward scoffed lightly.

"That was something else" he panted leaning over to kiss my cheek

I nodded and laughed lightly before realisation sank in. I shot up and gathered the blanket around me .

Edward looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Edward, what have we done?" I asked with horror

"I don't know Bella, we made love. " he answered harshly

I closed my eyes and tried to keep the sickness in my stomach down.

"What do we do now then?" I asked

Edward simply shrugged and pulled my hand back towards him. I gave in a sat back down on the bed, the bed that he sometimes shared with Tanya.

"For now? We sleep and the rest we figure out in the morning"

I couldn't help but follow his command and closed my eyes, welcoming the feeling of sleepiness.

The rest we would figure out.

**So I hope that this really pleases people. Let me know what you think. **

**Stace**


	8. Got a secret

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the wait on this chapter. My holiday was really good and I loved being back in Florida. It ended too soon though. **

**In other news. We got a kitten when we came back. Called her Twilight and she is so beautiful. Bit of a nutter but really beautiful. Last night she spent the whole night sleeping in my bed with me. She purred the whole time so didn't get to sleep easy. **

**Also want to say thank you so much for the reviews. It really made my day getting them and just know that you guys rock and are the ones that inspire me to write this story. **

**Lastly I want to recommend two stories for you guys to read. **

**First one is - Love Will Come Through by coldplaywhore**

**Second one is - Soldier Boy by anallbr**

**These stories are on a whole different level from any other fan fiction story I have ever read, both these writers are super talented and ten times better than myself (wouldn't be hard). So please if you have the time R & R their stories and make their day. **

Song - Secret by the pierces

If there was a heaven then I think that I have found it. Lying here in Edwards arms was the closest thing I could get to perfection. To know that I was with a man that l felt completely comfortable with was something that I wasn't used to, something that I had never experienced with James or any other man.

I glanced up at the clock and groaned, it was nearly 8 o'clock meaning that James would be at the door soon. As much as I hated it I knew that I needed to get up and get dressed. I tried to pull myself out of our embrace I found myself being locked tightly in his arms.

"Edward, you need to move. I have to get ready" I tried once again to pull myself up and again found myself being forced back down.

I looked back at Edward and watched as a sly smile slipped onto his face. His eyes were closed and he had a look of contentment.

"Come on. Move. I need to go, James is coming over" I whispered

At the mention of his name I felt Edward tense and his eyes open. His arms still held me tight against him but it wasn't the same as before.

"What do you mean? Why is he coming here?" his voice was abrupt and harsh.

"I mean that my boyfriend is coming over, I phoned him earlier and asked that he come back……. To me…… back home." I couldn't look at his face now. Not when I was practically dismissing him.

Edwards mouth set into a thin line and he nodded before letting me go. I gathered the covers up around my chest and stood. Catching site of myself in the mirror almost gave me a heart attack. My hair was tangled and knotted on top of my head whilst my face was red and had scratch marks on it. Obviously from Edwards stubble. I had bruises on my arms and a love bite forming on the top of my breast. The funny thing is that I have never felt better than I have now.

" So what will you be doing? Are you two going to be together? Even after this?"

"Why shouldn't we? Why would I break up with him?" I could feel my temper rising.

"Why? I'll tell you why Bella. Maybe because we just fucked. It's not right to do that to him. The poor bastard doesn't even know that you cheated on him."

"I know what we just did, but he is still my boyfriend. What do you want me to do? I can't just ignore him and hope that he goes away" I could feel my blood boiling in my skin.

Edward sighed in defeat, standing up he walked over to me and hugged me tightly to his chest.

"I know, I don't know what I want you to do. I just can't stand the thought of him touching you and kissing you. Especially after I've been with you" his arms tightened around me more.

I had no idea what I was going to do. Edward was still engaged to Tanya and although we had just shared something special I knew the chances of them splitting up were slim to none. I couldn't ruin the relationship that I had the now for a few hours of passion that I had experienced, no matter how amazing.

I couldn't think of what to say that would make things all right.

"I know Edward, every time I think of you and Tanya I feel sick to my stomach. But what can we do?" I was at a loss.

Edwards face was thoughtful and troubled for a second. I wanted to reach out and wipe all the lines of worry away and kiss his lips to put a smile back on him.

Hs throat cleared drawing my attention back to the situation at hand, I had obviously been day dreaming again.

"Look, I don't condone cheating. Never had, but what we have is special and so good. Until we figure out what we are going to do, I say we don't try and fight anything, I say whatever happens we just go with it."

I couldn't believe what Edward was suggesting, I could feel my jaw drop and my face turn red. Part of me wanted to scream at Edward, tell him that what he was suggesting was disgusting. Another part however, a bigger part wanted to agree. That seemed to be the part that won.

* * *

The doorbell rang signalling the arrival of James. I ran to the door, taking a deep breath and fixing a smile on my face before swinging the door open. James was on the other side, leaning against the doorframe with a huge smile on his face.

He thrust a bouquet of flowers into my hands before pulling my face towards his, his lips roughly kissing mine, this was not like Edwards kisses at all. Edward kisses were soft and gentle, they felt like home. James's kissing was rough and sore.

I disentangled myself from his iron grip and straightened my clothes. James looked confused for a second before he fixed his face into a sly grin.

"Come on Swan. We've not seen each other for days and you want me to just settle for a frigid kiss. I don't think so baby, get your sweet lips over here"

James reached out for me again and I felt myself unable to get away. Then a cough sounded out from behind us.

I spun around to face a pissed off looking Edward.

"My man. What's up?" James put his hand up to give Edward a high five.

Edward didn't move, only nodded his head. James dropped his hand and smiled tightly at Edward. I cleared my throat and began to walk into the living room.

James and Edward followed behind me and I watched as James took a seat on the sofa. It annoyed me a bit to watch him make himself at home in my apartment.

"Do you want a drink?" I offered.

"Yeah baby, I'll have a beer"

I made my way to the kitchen, opening the fridge door I pulled out a beer. Before I could close the door I felt an arm grab me.

Edward was standing beside me, his eyes were dark and lust filled. I reached up and pulled his face down toward me, his lips down to meet mine, in a passionate and lust filled kiss.

His lips moved against mine with a fierceness that I never knew he possessed. I felt his tongue begging for entrance into my mouth and I gave way. Our tongues fought for dominance. Edward hitched one of my legs around his waist and lifted me up. Both legs wrapped around him and I ground myself into his groin.

He moaned into my mouth so I repeated the movement, my fingers dug into his back deeper and deeper.

"Bells, babe where's the drink?" James shouted from the living room

His voice broke our kiss and Edward sat me down on the ground. He fixed my hair before kissing me on the lips softly.

I closed my eyes at the feel of his lips on my skin. His lips moved from my lips to my forehead, before making their way to the pulse point behind my ear.

"Mine" his hoarse voice whispered

I pulled away and nodded. No matter how much I tried to deny it. I belonged to Edward fucking Cullen. And there wasn't a damn thing I could or wanted to do about it.

Grabbing the bottle of beer I rushed back to James and sat down. He took a sip and sighed in content.

"What's that on your arm?" Edward was standing in the hallway and looking at James.

I followed his gaze down to James's arm and gasped.

Why hadn't I noticed that before. There were long scratch marks all over his arm, some were so deep that they had scabbed over. James quickly pulled his shirt down to cover the marks and shrugged his shoulders,

" It's nothing, just got scratched by my cat. Bit of a vicious bitch. Don't worry though. I put her in her place " James chuckled.

Funny. I never knew James had a cat or even knew anyone else who had one. I immediately felt guilty for not knowing enough about my boyfriend. Thinking about it I realised that I never actually knew anything about James.

I never knew about his life away from me or his parents or family members, even though I had known him for years. I made a promise in that second that I would find out more about my boyfriend in a better attempt at being a good girlfriend.

**A.N so please please review. At the moment I am kind of stuck for ideas about how to carry on a Bella and Edward affair. **

**Also just want to say that I don't condone cheating, however I really didn't want to have him split from Tanya so easy. I want it to be a rocky road. **


	9. Murder by Numbers

**A/N Ok guys I am so sorry that I've not written a chapter in such a long time but I have been really stuck, I was really unsure if i was even going to carry this story on but I was rereading the reviews and I knew I had to try and continue. So here is a chapter with a bit more insight into our UNSUB. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R.**

Chapter 9 – Murder by numbers – The Police

Unknown POV

The sound of women screaming have always made me smile, when I was younger I used to take pleasure in the shrieks my sister Jane would make when I jumped out at her from behind a wall or tree, the older I got I began to enjoy the screams of females for a different reason.

Hearing a women scream in pleasure because of me gave me a thrill, I liked knowing they were making these noises because of something I was doing, I could spend all night teasing them as long as I got the result I wanted. The best screams however were discovered by accident. M y first serious girlfriend Emily was always a bit feisty, she liked to challenge me and question my authority. One of the ways she achieved this was by withholding the one thing she knew I craved from her. Her screams.

She would laugh in my face afterwards and tease me with the fact that I wasn't talented enough to get her off, this often resulted in me losing my temper and hitting a wall or going to the gym and beating the shit out of a punching bag. One night however I wasn't able to control myself.

Flashback

"_You're such a sorry excuse for a man, can't even fuck your own girlfriend properly. No wonder I'm always so frustrated" Emily laughed in my face._

_I could feel my blood boiling, clenching my fists I walked into our bedroom and started to gather my workout clothes._

_"Oh yeah, just run off to that place. What? You too scared to have a conversation like a grownup? Hmmm well if you want to take the easy route then so can I. I might just call Lewis and ask him to help relieve some of this pressure I've been feeling. I'm sure he could make me moan or better yet... scream"_

_I stopped at the doorway and gripped the frame, that little bitch thought she could fuck some other guy and get away with it?_

_"Baby the only screaming you will be doing will be because of me. So you can just get any idea of calling that little wimp out of your mind"_

_I could feel my temper rising and knew I needed to get out of the room. Emily however wanted a bit more confrontation it seemed, as she walked to where I was standing and got right into my face._

_"Well if you could do your job as a boyfriend properly then maybe I wouldn't feel the need to screw other guys. I mean if you think that I'm going to wait much longer to actually have a fucking orgasm then you've got another thing coming" I watched as a smirk settled on her face._

_"So just go baby, the sooner you're gone, the sooner I can call a real man"_

_SLAP_

_I watched as the smirk slid off of Emily's' face and a look of horror replaced it instead. Her hand lifted to her cheek and tears gathered in her eyes, she looked terrified. The funny thing was, I never felt as powerful as right then._

_"You hit me! YOU FUCKING HIT ME!" She screamed._

_"Em, calm down and move out of my way before I do something much worse"_

_"No. I won't calm down. I certainly won't sit down either. Get out of my house before I call the police" her voice trembled and I knew that she was being serious._

_I grabbed her arm that was pointing at the door and pulled her towards the living room, she struggled to get out of my grip so I held on tighter._

_"Ouch, you're hurting me. Let me go. Please" she begged._

_I couldn't listen to her though. I knew the first chance she got she would run away and probably make good on her threat to call the cops. I pulled her towards the couch and threw her onto it. I stood for a moment and watched as she shrank into the cushions. Before I could get her to calm down she attempted to get up and head towards the door._

_I managed to grab her hair as she went past me and pulled her down to the floor, I straddled her waist so she couldn't get up. She scratched my face so I slapped her again._

_"Are you going to calm down now?" I kept her arms above her head with one of my hands._

_I felt a wet sensation run down my cheek, wiping my free hand across it I looked down at Emily's determined face._

_"That wasn't nice sweetheart. You really shouldn't have done that"_

_I gripped her head and bit into her neck. Then I heard the one sound that made me smile. She screamed, it was better than a scream of pleasure as well. It was a scream of fear. I knew I had to hear more._

_"That's right baby, scream for me. I told you I could make you do it" I laughed._

_I moved my hand to the coffee table and grabbed the letter opener that I left there that morning. I traced it down her neck before tearing her blouse open. Trailing it down to her stomach I pressed down into the skin, smiling as I watched a drop of blood appear, she screamed louder._

_"Shhh, shhh, shhh. We don't want anyone disturbing our fun now. Do we?" I kissed her lips._

_Emily squirmed underneath me, so I pressed down with the opener again._

_"Now Kitten, let's hear you some more"_

End flashback

I had made her scream for hours on end that night, before I finally got bored of hearing her says please. After I had my fun I wrapped my hands around her neck and kept them there until she went still.

It took me all of 30 seconds to get my breathing back to normal. I had ran into the bedroom and grabbed my suit cover, I had placed Emily's body inside before driving to a nearby lake. Making sure nobody was around I grabbed a deserted rowing boat and dumped her body into the water.

The first few weeks I was on edge, before I realised that nobody suspected a thing. I told the neighbours that Emily had left me and told her family that she had ran off with another man. Everybody was sympathetic and left me to my own devices. Once I knew I was in the clear I started to go over all the details. I would stay up late at night and picture Emily's face as she screamed.

Before long I had the urge to hear screams again, I managed to find the sounds in a prostitute called Candy. She put up a fight and nearly got away a few times, after Candy there was Sarah. She was the one that took my hunger to the next step.

Sarah was a girl that I met in a bar one night. We had got to talking and she let me into her fantasies of vampirism. She told me that she had always gotten off on the letting of blood. We had talked for a while before leaving for a motel that was nearby. There she introduced me to her fantasies.

Later on the next morning as I was cleaning the blood from the floor and removing all trace of me ever being there I realised that I felt stronger. I felt as if there was nothing in the world that could stop me.

I knew it was all down to the new part of my act, it soon became part of my normal routine. I enjoyed the feeling that it gave me and I knew that I was becoming something more than human. My routine went down the drain though when I came across _her. _

She was crossing the street and looked as beautiful as ever. She hadn't changed since high school yet she looked more grown up than I last remembered. Before I knew what I was doing I was shouting her name and running after her.

We agreed to meet for lunch, where I was informed that she still hung out with her best friend from school and another of our school friends. After lunch was finished we exchanged numbers and promised to meet up later.

We did meet up later, we met up quite a few times and before I even knew what hit me we were going steady. Being with her seemed to rid me of my urges to kill and hear screams, a year passed and I was happy. I was happy with a women that I loved and friends that I cared for. I had a job that I was respected in and was finally in a goof place.

Until someone pointed out that my girl and her friend were awfully close to one another, I tried to reason that they had always been that way but even when I was saying the words doubt was obvious in my voice. I watched them closely and couldn't help but be jealous of the familiarity that they had with each other. He would touch her in places that only I was allowed to touch and knew secrets only I should know.

His girlfriend didn't seem to notice anything wrong but all I could see was Emily laughing in my face and talking about fucking another man. I knew that the monster was unleashed and didn't want to hurt her until I got proof that she was doing me wrong. So I done the next best thing, I targeted women that reminded me of her. Women with long brown hair, big doe eyes and a beautiful pout.

It seemed to quench the thirst that I had when I was around her or her pretty boy best friend. Then one night I tried to surprise her at her flat and discovered the two of them asleep on the couch. That was all the proof I needed, I started to plan my next step to taking my revenge.

I know exactly what I'm going to do and how I'm going to do it. The best thing is that she doesn't know what is going to hit her, all this time she has been searching for me and I've been right under her nose. To make sure that when I carry out my plan everything goes smoothly I'm carrying out a practise run with some homeless girl that I found the other day.

"Hey man, you ok?" pretty boy asks me as I walk to his apartment with him and his fiancé.

"Yeah, sorry bro I just spaced out" I laugh at the fact he's oblivious as her when it comes to my plan.

He opens the door to his apartment and all three of us can hear music coming from the living room, we enter to find my girl sitting with her work colleagues looking over paper work. She looks up and signals at us to give her 5 minutes.

Once that you've decided on a killing  
First you make a stone of your heart  
And if you find that your hands are still willing  
Then you can turn a murder into art

There really isn't any need for bloodshed  
You just do it with a little more finesse  
If you can slip a tablet into someone's coffee  
Then it avoids an awful lot of mess

It's murder by numbers, one, two, three  
It's as easy to learn as your ABC  
Murder by numbers, one, two, three  
It's as easy to learn as your ABC

"I don't know why the UNSUB wants us to hear this, but whatever the reason it's important and we need to study it to discover what he wants us to know. So Parker I need you to get everyone a copy with the lyrics. Guys you need to study it and come back with answers"

My girl was amazing to watch work and whilst in the past I hated her being a part of this dangerous work, now it was exciting to think her part of my world. I looked to our friends and noticed they were not as pleased. Neither of them wanted her near this stuff and I know pretty boy would lock her up if he had half the chance. Just to keep her safe.

"Anyway guys that's enough of work for today. I'm sure you guys remember Edward, Tanya and of course my boyfriend James" Bella smiled.

I smiled as I shook their hands, they were nowhere near to catching me and once I took down Bella they would be too distraught to even think of looking in my direction.

"Hey, nice to meet you again. You guys still on the case of this Williamsburg killer? Boy this guy is smart with all that Bells told us. I sure hope you guys catch him" I smiled knowing the last part would never happen.

All our greatest killers were industrious  
At least the ones that we all know by name

**Ok guys so as a forgive me present for not updating for ages. I decided to let the big secret out. I just wonder when Bella will work it out. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Love you guys**

**Stace xoxoxo  
**


End file.
